Just Shup up and listen
by Yuaki19
Summary: „You re not-", before he could say anything else, he felt sharp claws pressing lightly against his throat, cutting his every answer as he looked into one golden eye glaring at him in anger „Don t you dare say I m not a monster!", he whispered, just inches away from his own face with the vampires sweet breath warm on his skin, letting a shiver run down his spine. Please enjoy ;)


Hello Guys :D  
Here I am, uploading my first story *-* actually I´m from germany so please, if there are some mistakes in my story, please let me know about them ;)  
No more time wasting, please enjoy ;)  
_

**JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN**

The steady, warm breeze of night was rustling through every brench of the full blossomed cherry trees, blowing some petals onto the wooden floor beside them. It was quiet as they both looked at each other, like the nightingales didn´t dare to sing at this very moment.

A vew secondes ago he was bursting into this room after Tomoyo-hime gave her permission. He was marching, stomping over to the injured Ninja sitting on his futon, covered by the white blancets and wrapped in thick bandages. He just stood there for a brief period of time, everything seemed to stand still before he let his fist beat some goddamn sense into this thickheaded Ninja dumbass.

„This is payback, Kuro-sama", he smiled, his teeth gritted, startling the addressed one for a moment.  
„I´m going to beat you up, bastard", was all he answered then, a mischievous smirk on his lips.

And now there they were. Glaring at each other after the princess left them alone. Neither of them knew what to say. What to do like tigers in a cage, ready to fight but don´t know where or when to start.  
Outside, in the garden, the cicades were singing their melody under the full bright moon that was shining through the opened doors and illuminating every single edge of the forniture. Not much except the futon Kurogane was sitting on.  
„Oi, mage. What do you want to say?", the black-haired asked, shifting himself into a more comfortable position.  
„You´re such an idiot..", the other stated, clenching his fists tightly as he looked at him „Why did you do that, Kurogane?".  
And there it was... again. He knew, the mage only called him by his nickname before because of the presence of Tomoyo-Hime, to show her that everything was all right between the two of them again. But it wasn´t. Obviously.

„You saw my whole damn past. Every single piece of it and still... why did you save me? I just... I...", he was just standing there, avoiding his gaze, staring out into the night sky. The moon was shining on him, on his milky white skin, his slim figure in the blue and white Yukata the Princess gave him after their arrival in his home country Nihon this morning.  
The ninja chose to remain silent for the moment, he knew there was much more Fai wanted to say.  
The magician took a deep breath, though he didn´t really needed to do so after his transformation. Probably he did it out of habit, to calm his trembling body down „Why did you turn me into a monster back in Tokyo, Kurogane?"...  
That was unexpected.  
„You´re not-", before he could say anything else, he felt sharp claws pressing lightly against his throat, cutting his every answer as he looked into one golden eye glaring at him in anger **„Don´t you dare say I´m not a monster!"**, he whispered, just inches away from his own face with the vampires sweet breath warm on his skin, letting a shiver run down his spine. Kurogane was trained in sensing every possible movement of his enemies, every move they could possibly make, they are even thinking of, but he wasn´t trained for some stubid vampire magician who was moving with inhuman speed. _Screw him_. Really.

„Take back your claws, mage", he threatened with a low voice, standing the others gaze with crimson red eyes seriously. He wasn´t even looking at his swords at the right side of his futon because he knew he would never need them against Fai ever again. And he was right. Slowly removing his hands the other was standing back straight and thightening his shoulders before he licked one drop of blood from his finger which accidently scrached the skin of the Ninja. He was hungry... and he hated himself for this feeling, for this desire. And he hated Kurogane for his decision, making him into this ..._thing_...  
„Why didn´t you just leave me there? I just wanted to die. You saw my past back there, in Celes. I´m only bringing misfortune to every single person I´m near to. I stabbed Sakura-Chan! I even tried to kill you! Don´t you understand you stubborn Ninja? I was just used by Fei Wong Reed like a doll, I´m cursed in more than one way. Damn it, Fai isn´t even my real name! Don´t you get it! I just wanted to die there... and now I am... I..", he was standing there once again in a loss of words.

Once again trembling but this time no fake breathing could bring him down. „Oi, mage", Kurogane interrupted - or so he thought he would - but Fai only went on, talking on and on „Do you know how it is? This desire... the .. the desire of drinking blood, hurting someone you never wanted to hurt? Damn it! I never wanted to grow this close to someone else ever again. See, my brother died and Ashura-ou was killed all because of me. It´s the same torture over and over again. Everyone I care for is supposed to die! I don´t want that anymore! I don´t understand why it is a sin just to be born, I don´t understand that!", he shouted as he strayed from one end of the room to the other, suddenly stopping.

Looking at him, he smiled „You know,... after we arrived here, you lay there. Unmoving... I hardly noticed you where breathing and I thought you were dead..", speechless, Kurogane stared back at him „...that was my first thought... I hated myself for the second, because I thought that I was finally able to die too... My whole world collapsed in Celes. Everything that I once called home was destroyed... See, it was my fault again and your death.. it would´ve also been. I will not see you die because I am too weak...", slowly, he moved closer to Kurogane who was watching his every step. He knelt down right beside him, carefully touching the lightly blood-soaked bandage on his shoulder after exposing it. His expression wasn´t showing any of the emotions inside of him. These wonderful blue eyes, just observing the leftovers of his arm as the moon making him look more pale as he really was. Like a porcelain-doll, emotionless yet beautiful he suddenly felt the urge to touch him, to feel his soft hair, this long lashes.  
„I´m sorry...", he whispered as he attempted to stand up back again. Taking the chance, the black-haired grabbed the others wrist, pulling him back on the floor. He exhaled loudly, obviously annoyed by his unnecessary apology. „Could you just listen to me once in your lifetime, you damn mage!?", he commanded the other who just sat in front of him, eyes wide with shock and disbelief. He wanted to get up, but everytime he tried, the other male would pull him down again.

Kurogane knew, the blonde could get up every time he wanted to with his vampire strenght. He could throw him through this room, could escape his grasp, flee from this place. But he knew him better. Fai wanted to hear what he was going to say next.  
„I´m afraid.. ", he whispered, hiding his face under long strands of golden hair.  
„Of what? Hearing someone actually cares for you? You were standing outside this stupid room for some time, so you probably eavesdropped on the conversation between Tomoyo-hime and me, am I right?".

**_…...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...  
_**  
_If you want him to go with you...  
If you wish for it with all your heart...  
You have to exchange him for something that has the same magic power as him._

_**_**_

\- „You´ve crossed the dream and told me about a way to get him out, right?"

\- „That technique uses the one performing it as its core. So once it is closed, the person who uses the technique can´t get out of the circle. But to help you escape, he used up all the strenght he had."  
„Have you understood the meaning of true strenght?"  
**_**

\- „Moreover, I don´t at least regret giving up my arm at that time. I have always wanted strenght, so that people important to me won´t be taken away by anyone anymore..."

**…...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...**

He only heared some fragments of this conversation, trying to get everything they said into his head. He couldn´t understand. Why would Kurogane... it... Everything was so confusing.  
The black-haired Ninja could feel a grip on his Yukata. The hand of the one he cared so much for, slender fingers clutching into the fabrics of his clothes.  
„You´re not bringing misfortune to anyone of us, understand that. You saw the real story didn´t you. What decision your Sibling made wasn´t your fault. You´re not a bad person after all. I told you once and I will tell you as often as you need until you belive my words. Your past doesn´t matter anymore. It´s over. Done. You can´t change it anymore, neither can anyone of us. Understand that you stubborn idiot", he explained.

Fai rose his head, ready to protest as a fist hit his head. Not as hard as it could´ve been, but hard enough to stop him from talking.

„Just shut up and listen to me. I´m not going to reapeat anything I´m saying so shut your mouth and sit still", he exhaled loudly once again „So.. I saved you, because it was my decision, get that already. As you heared before, I wanted to become stronger in order to protect the people important to me, and – believe it or not – you´re one of them... probably the person on top of that damn short list. I know it was selfish, turning you into a vampire back there but I just didn´t want you to die. I didn´t want you to dissapear", he whispered, feeling the grip tighten „I understand now, why you turned to be so cold towards us, especially towards me... and I´m sorry, but I want you to know that I don´t regret anything I did. Because...", he brought his hand to the back of his neck, caressing the exposed skin. He could feel a shiver running through this slender body. This fragile figure that witnessed so much suffering and pain during his lifetime. „I´m stubborn, I know. Therefore it took some time to admit it to myself properly so just recognize this words, this is really hard for me right now", he was nervous, so he took a deep breath as well, also trying to calm his heartbeat down, well aware of the fact that the magician already noticed it as he put one of his hands on top of Kuroganes, interlacing their fingers slowly „I don´t regret anything of this, because you´re my most important person, Fai".

The blondes body stiffed in an instant, his whole body shaken by the impact of these words. Hot, thick tears were rolling down his cheek, soaking some pieces of the black Yukata Kurogane wore. „Oh my...", he smiled, placing his arm over Fais small back, pulling him close and reassuring him as the tears kept on flowing. It was silent in that moment. No breezes, no circades, … hell, he thought he couldn´t even hear the two of them breath until one awkward sob from the face on his chest. He chuckled before the mage brought some distance between them and tried to laugh as well. Some funny mix of crying and laughing at the same time whiping away most of the tears embarrassed. Few moments later he snuggled against the other one more time and burried his face into the ninjas neck, feeling a featherlight kiss on his forehead as he smiled. A real smile, not a mask, not only to calm the others down, not only to make them believe he was all right. It was real, pure, he was finally some sort of.. happy. „I love you too, Kuro-rin..", still smiling and relieved, he took in the scent of the man, _his_ man, his reason to live on. „That doesn´t mean that you can call me that stupid nicknames again", he felt the smile on top of his head, where the other mans chin rested and added  
„You know what, Kuro-Tan? You´re smelling delicious...".

The next morning, Kurogane woke up with a stiff neck and a snoring vampire, klinging to the arm he had left with a huge grin on his sleeping face.

_Idiot vampire mage_ he thought, removing one of the loose strands of silky blonde hair, tugging it behind the mans ear and smiling to himself as he pulled him near to his chest. Removing his arm carefully out of the others grasp he pulled a second blancet from beside him, covering Fai up with it too before taking him back into the sleepy embrace.

_

Hope you enjoyed reading the story and there aren´t that much mistakes :D  
Please let me know your opinion and leave a review behind ;D  
xoxo Yuaki19


End file.
